Kidnapped!
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: Weevil and Rex have kidnapped Yugi and Tea's children! Can Yugi get them back?
1. Little Mischief Makers

**Kidnapped!**

**Chapter 1: Little Mischief Makers**

(It was 7:30pm as a three year old Tag climbed out of bed and met up with his twin sister, Anzu, in the hallway as she came out of her room. Yugi was resting on an arm chair with his eyes closed when his two children jumped onto his stomach.)

Yugi: Oof! What are you two doing out of bed. It's an hour passed your bed time!  
Tag: We want a story!  
Yugi: I already told you one.  
Anzu: No, one of your stories!  
Yugi: Alright, alright. What would you like to hear?  
Tag: Uncle Joey talked about the Millennium Puzzle making you and him friends, what is that?  
Yugi: It was an Ancient Egyptian artifact my grandfather found when he was a young man.  
Anzu: Gwampy was a young man?  
Yugi: Yes. In fact for your information he used to be three years old too.  
Tag: Wow.  
Yugi: Anyway, when I was eight, yes I was eight once, I found it. Grandpa dared me to complete it, and eight years later, I was still stuck at the frame work. By then I was in high school, and your Uncle Joey and Uncle Tristan played keep-away with the Millennium Puzzle to try and toughen me up. Joey even took a piece and threw it in the pool, though I didn't know it at the time. Then I defended them from a bully named Ushio. He pounded on me instead, and Joey went into the pool to get the piece back. That night, I was working on the Puzzle, and for some reason, it was abnormally easy that night. In about half an hour, I was only one piece away from putting it together, but then I found out that the last piece was missing. I was devastated. I had made a wish on that Puzzle. A wish for a new friend. Just as I'd given up hope, Grandpa came in and said someone wanted to see me. It was Joey, he handed me the last piece of the Puzzle and left. After he left I put the piece in, and then... Um... I fell asleep.  
Tag: That's it?  
Yugi: Yup.  
Tag: But you said "Um..." That means there's more to the story.  
Yugi: Yeah, but that's going to have to wait until your older.  
Tag & Anzu: Aww.  
Yugi: Now go to bed. Your mother will kill me if she finds out you're up.  
Tea: Eh-hem.  
Yugi: Oops. We're caught.  
Tea: Yugi, please tell me you didn't wake them up? It took me half an hour to get them to sleep.  
Tag: Daddy didn't wake us up. I woke me up, and Anzu woke her up.  
Tea: Well, go to bed. You've had your drink of water, and two stories, now go to bed and close your eyes, okay?  
Anzu: Okay Mommy.  
Tag: But Mommy, Daddy won't tell me the rest of the Millennium Puzzle story.  
Tea: Ah, he won't? ... He won't! Because that's all the story there is.  
Tag: But he said "Um..."  
Tea: Oh! You said "Um..."?  
Yugi: Uh... I was just embarrassed that that's the end of the story.  
Tag: But you say "Uh..." when you're embarrassed.  
Tea: Just go to sleep honey, and tomorrow I'll tell you how your Uncle Atem saved me and Yugi from a mugger.  
Tag: Yay!!

(He ran off as Yugi and Tea smiled at each other.)


	2. Uncle Atem

**Chapter 2: Uncle Atem**

(Tag jumped out of bed at 6:00am in the morning and ran into his parents room. He began jumping up and down on the bed.)

Tag: Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!  
Tea: Oh, sweetie, it's 6 in the morning.  
Tag: You both pwomised to tell me a story today!  
Yugi: I know Tea did, but when did I?  
Tag: You pwomised to tell me and Anzu the "Um..." part of the Millennium Puzzle story when we're older, and we're a whole... uh... Well we're a whole lot older!  
Yugi: Okay, we'll tell you the stories in an hour, now please Tag, let us sleep, it's Saturday.  
Tag: Okay.

(Tag snuggled between Yugi and Tea and closed his eyes. It was 8:00am before he woke up. His parents were already awake and talking when Tea saw Tag.)

Tea: Aww, looks like my little man is awake.  
Tag: Story time!!  
Tea: Now Tag, wait for your sister.

(Tag ran into Anzu's room and hit her with a pillow.)

Tag: Wake up.

(Anzu began to cry as Tea held her to console her.)

Tea: Tag Atem Moto! That was a very naughty thing to do!! (She suddenly shifted to being very sweet as she talked to Anzu.) Oh, shh. Don't cry Baby. You can go back to sleep if you want.  
Tag: I'm sorry, Anzu. I just wanted to hear Daddy's story.  
Anzu: But Daddy alweady told us the story.  
Tag: But there was an "Um..."  
Anzu: Oh yeah! I fowgot!!

(They both ran and jumped on top of Yugi.)

Tag: Come on Daddy, what's the "Um..." part of your story?  
Yugi (chuckling a little): Alright, alright. I'll tell you. When I completed the Millennium Puzzle, I released an ancient spirit sealed inside.  
Tag & Anzu: Ooh.  
Yugi: When I completed the Puzzle, the spirit went into my body and used a special magic he had to punish Ushio for attacking me, Joey, and Tristan.  
Tag: How?  
Yugi: He played a Shadow Game with him. Ushio was defeated, and he was tricked into believing that a pile of leaves and garbage was money.  
Anzu: Eww!!  
Tag: Cool!! What was the spirit's name?  
Yugi: He didn't know at first, so everyone just called him Yami or Pharaoh. Eventually, we found out a name.  
Anzu: What was it?  
Yugi: Atem.  
Anzu: Ooh! Uncle Atem was the spirit thing?  
Yugi: Yup.  
Tag: Cool!!  
Tea: Okay, okay. Time for breakfast you two.  
Tag: Okay, could you tell us the story about how Uncle Atem and Daddy saved you?  
Tea: Alright, but only if you eat everything on your plate.  
Tag: Okay.

(The family walked over to the dining room smiling.)


	3. DADDY!

**Chapter 3: DADDY!!!!!**

(That afternoon, Tag and Anzu were playing tag outside the Game Shop after promising they wouldn't leave the safety of the house. Tag catches Anzu.)

Tag: I win!  
Anzu: No fair!! You always win!!  
Tag: I do not!  
Anzu: You do too!  
Tag: I do not!  
Anzu: You do too!  
Tag: I do not!  
Anzu: You do too!  
Tag: I do not!  
Anzu: You do too!  
Tag: Daddy!!  
Anzu: Mommy!!

(Yugi & Tea ran out quickly.)

Yugi & Tea: What?  
Tag & Anzu: She's/he's telling fibs!  
Yugi: Like what?  
Tag: Anzu said I always win when I don't!  
Anzu: You do too!  
Tag: I do not!  
Anzu: You do too!  
Tag: I do not!  
Anzu: You do too!  
Tag I do not!!

(Tag kicked Anzu. She began crying hard.)

Anzu: I do not!!

(Anzu kicked Tag. He began crying hard too.)

Tea: Alright, that's it!! You're both on a time out!!  
Tag & Anzu: But Mommy, she/he started it!  
Tea: I don't care who started it, I am finishing it! Now both of you are going up to your rooms, no games or anything for an hour.  
Anzu: Yes Mommy.  
Tag: But she really did fib Mommy!  
Tea: I don't care about the fibbing. I care about the fact that you hurt your sister. Did you see the way she was crying?  
Tag: Oh.  
Tea: Now, I want you to think about it for an hour, okay?  
Tag: Okay Mommy.  
Tea: Tell you what, I'll make it five minutes for both of you.  
Tag: Thank you, Mommy!!

(Tag hugged Tea and ran back into the house. Weevil and Rex watched on a few miles away.)

Weevil: Soon we shall regain our honor!!  
Rex: By kidnapping two three year olds?  
Weevil: Well not with that part.


	4. Help Me!

**Chapter 4: Help me!**

(The next day, as Tag and Anzu played tag again. Tag grabs Anzu's hand again.)

Tag: I won!  
Anzu: No fair! You always win!  
Tag: Don't start that up again, we'll make Mommy mad and sad again.  
Anzu: Okay. (under her breath) Still not fair.

(As they children were doing a rematch, Weevil and Rex walked behind them.)

Tag: I win again!!  
Anzu: No fair! No fair!!

(Suddenly, Weevil grabbed Tag, and Rex grabbed Anzu.)

Tag & Anzu: Daddy!!! Mommy!!!

(Yugi and Tea ran out, but Rex and Weevil were already a good way off.)

Yugi & Tea: Tag!!! Anzu!!!

(They ran as fast as they could, but Rex and Weevil ran into a van and drove off.)

Tea: No!! My babies!

(She broke down crying.)

Yugi: WEEVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. I Want My Daddy!

**Chapter 5: I Want My Daddy!!!**

(As Yugi slammed his fists into the ground, he remembered the day he and Tea brought the children home.)

Yugi: Grandpa, we're home, and take a look at what we brought.  
Grandpa: Well, these little ones look lively.  
Tea: I know. Hey Yugi, what do you think we should name them?  
Yugi: Hmm.  
Tag: Ah. (Tag patted Yugi on the cheek.) Ah.  
Yugi: What do you think of Tag?

(Tag laughed happily.)

Tea: Hmm, now what to name this little lady?  
Anzu: Uh.

(Anzu looks up at Tea.)

Tea: What do you think of Anzu? I think it sounds good.

(Anzu laughed happily.)

Yugi: Alright. Tag and Anzu Moto. I promise both of you that I'll always be there to help you.

(As Yugi thought of those words he'd spoken three years ago, he felt new strength enter into him, and he ran to his closest friend, both geographically and emotionally.)

(He knocked on the door of Joey and Mai's house. Tea's eyes were still streaming from the children being captured. Mai answered. She was holding her son, and Yugi and Tea's godson, Johnny.)

Johnny: Hi Uncle Yugi!  
Mai: Yugi, what's wrong?  
Yugi: Tag and Anzu have been kidnapped!  
Mai: Oh my! Come on in!

(As they walked to the living room, they saw Joey eating a rather messy Sloppy Joe.)

Joey (mouth packed): Yugi! Tea! What's wrong?!

(Johnny laughed at how Joey sounded.)

Mai: Joey! I'm trying to teach Johnny not to eat with his mouth full, and here you are doing it.  
Joey: Oops. Do as we say, not as we do, son. Now, what's the problem?  
Yugi: Weevil and Rex have kidnapped Tag and Anzu.  
Joey: Those-  
Mai: Joey!!  
Joey: Whoa. That was close.  
Yugi: Will you two help us?  
Joey: You know it, bro!  
Mai: I'll stay here to make sure Johnny doesn't try and follow us, like a certain time two months ago.  
Joey: Heh-heh.

(As Weevil and Rex drove to their hide out, Tag tried to comfort Anzu.)

Anzu: I want my Mommy and Daddy!!!!  
Tag: Don't worry. Mommy and Daddy will save us. Daddy's invincible. He'll beat these bad men.  
Yami: That's the spirit!

(Tag looked around, but he didn't see anything.)

Tag: Huh?


	6. Hi Uncle Atem!

**Chapter 6: Hi Uncle Atem!**

(As Tag and Anzu waited in Weevil and Rex's hideout, Tag was trying to get Anzu to play.)

Tag (whining): Come on!! I wanna play!!  
Anzu (still crying): No! I want Mommy and Daddy!!  
Tag: I'm bored. I wanna play.  
Yami: How about you play with me?

(Tag turned to see a man who looked perfectly like his dad, except with three strips of hair pointing up wards instead of a bang over his forehead.)

Tag: Who are you?  
Yami: I've been called a lot of things. Pharaoh, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Yami, but my given name is Atem.  
Tag: Hi Uncle Atem!  
Yami: Hi. You wanna play a game to pass the time till your dad saves you?  
Tag: Oh yes! Yes-yes-yes!  
Yami: Alright. We'll sit down and remain silent. The first one to talk loses.

(They sit still and stare at each other. Meanwhile, several miles away, Yugi, Joey, and Tea were trying to figure out where Weevil and Rex were.)

Yugi: I think we'll have to talk with Kaiba.  
Joey: Ah, man!

(As they knocked on Kaiba's front door, Ishizu answered. She was holding the hand of her three year old son, Seth.)

Yugi: Hey, Ishizu. Could I talk to Kaiba?  
Ishizu: Of course.  
Seth: You're boring.  
Joey: Hey!!

(As Yugi walked in, he saw Kaiba over looking his deck.)

Kaiba: What do you want, Yugi?  
Yugi: My children have been kidnapped. I need your satellite system to find them.  
Kaiba: Fine.

(As Tag's dad was figuring out how to save Tag and his sister, Tag was still playing the game until he sneezed.)

Yami: I win.  
Tag: No fair!! You're not really here!!  
Yami: Well, then how come I just won?!  
Tag: Oh!! I want a rematch!!  
Yami: Fine by me.


	7. It's Time to Duel!

**Chapter 7: It's Time to Duel!!**

(Eventually, Yugi, Joey, and Tea tracked Weevil and Rex to an abandoned ware house just outside Domino. Tea pounded on the door.)

Tea: Let my babies go you monsters!!!!!  
Yugi: Weevil, Rex, if you want to face me then just open up!

(The door opens up.)

Weevil: We'll give you back your kids if you promise to duel us.  
Yugi: Alright! A tag-team duel between you and Rex and me and Joey.  
Joey: I'm with ya bro.  
Tea: Okay, okay! Now where are my babies?!!!  
Rex: Um... In this old room.  
Tea: YOU LEFT MY BABIES IN AN OLD ROOM WHERE ANYTHING COULD BE LURKING THERE?!!!!!!!!

(Tag was trying to win the silence game against Yami for the millionth time when Tea opens the door. Tag and Anzu ran to her.)

Tag & Anzu: MOMMY!!!!

(They hugged Tea.)

Tag: Where's Daddy?  
Tea: He promised to duel Weevil and Rex, so you two can go free.  
Tag: I wanna watch!  
Anzu: Me too!  
Tea: No! We are going home!  
Tag: I wanna watch Daddy duel!!  
Anzu: Me too!!  
Tea: No! We are going home!! Who knows what you've been exposed to in here?!

(Tag and Anzu gave Tea the puppy dog look.)

Tag & Anzu: Please Mommy?  
Tea: Oh, okay. But one cough, and we're heading straight home!  
Tag & Anzu: Yay!!

(Yugi and Joey prepared to duel when Tea brought the kids over. Tag and Anzu ran up to Yugi and Joey.)

Tag & Anzu: Daddy!!! Uncie Joey!!!  
Yugi: Hey kids. You come to see me and Uncle Joey duel?  
Tag & Anzu: Yes!!

(Yugi and Joey prepared to duel.)

Yugi: I'll start, and I call forth Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in Attack Mode! I'll then set one card face down!  
Weevil: I play Basic Insect in Defense Mode!  
Joey: I play Gearfried the Iron Knight in Attack Mode!  
Rex: I call forth Two-Headed King Rex in Attack Mode! Now King Rex, attack Gazelle!!  
Yugi: Go Mirror Force!!  
Rex: Crap!!  
Tea: How dare you swear at in front of my children!!  
Tag: You said the C-word.  
Yugi: I sacrifice Gazelle to call forth Dark Magician Girl! Then I'll play Sage's Stone to allow me to automatically summon Dark Magician! Now I'll play Dark Magic Ritual to sacrifice my Valkyrion the Magna Warrior to call forth Magician of Black Chaos!! I'll then play one card face down.  
Weevil: I play Larva Moth in Defense Mode! Then I'll set one card face down!  
Joey: I summon Alligator's Sword, and I'll attack your Life Points directly Rex!! (Rex's Life Points dropped to 2500.) Then I'll set a card face down!  
Rex: I play Balloon Lizard in Defense Mode!!  
Yugi: It's over!! I sacrifice Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Magician of Black Chaos to call forth the Winged Dragon of Ra!!!  
Tag: Ooh. Pwetty birdie!

(Tag walks over to Ra.)

Tea: Tag, no! It's not a birdie!  
Rex & Weevil: We give up.

(As Weevil and Rex run off, Tag walks up and pets Ra.)

Yugi: You like him?  
Tag: Yeah. He's pwetty.  
Tea: Um... Why's Tag able to pet Ra?  
Yugi: I don't know, but he can.

(Yugi picked Tag up and gave Tag a piggy-back ride home as Tea simply carried Anzu, and Joey went back home.)


	8. Epilogue

**Chapter 8: Epilogue**

(At home, Tag and Anzu were talking excitedly to Yugi about his duel.)

Tag: Teach me to duel Daddy!  
Yugi: Alright. Your first lesson will be tomorrow if you go into your bed and go to sleep at your bed time.  
Tag: Okay Daddy!!  
Anzu: I'm tired.  
Tea: We better get you two in bed right now, you've had a rough day.  
Tag: Okay Mommy.

(They go to sleep, and at 6:00am, Tag walked into Yugi and Tea's room.)

Yugi: Not yet.  
Tag: Okay.


End file.
